Pensamientos De Una Noche LLuviosa
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Oneshot . Un relampago iluminó aquel cuarto en donde sus destinos y pensamientos fluian y se fusionaban; cual gotas de agua deslisandose sobre la ventana, temblando hasta estrellarse contra el suelo...como lo hacen nuestros sueños sobre la realidad.


"**Pensamientos de una noche lluviosa"**

**By. Yunichan (ladybrokendoll)**

**Disclamer: Gravitation no me pertenece ( si fuera mio Ryuichi seria el protagonista) **

**Nota de autora: mi primer fic en este fandom, sean piadosas, es de esta parejita que me gusta bastante, :D es tan bella…u-u no se x k la desprecian! A mi me parece bastante real, muhahahaha,*-* al fic!! (o.o denme dulces) **

**Capitulo Unico**

"**Cuando Llueve"**

.-Ryuichi -.

Un relámpago iluminó la alcoba. Las gotas de lluvia azotaban una tras otra la puerta corrediza que da a la terraza. La humedad traspasaba el cristal hasta fundirse con cada centímetro de la habitación. La cama tallada en cedro poseía un colchón ostentosamente suave, de apariencia inmensa que se encargaba de sostener la figura juvenil de un hombre.

Lo había observado cientos de veces. Había analizado cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada sonido… y sin embargo no dejaba de parecerle un ser asombroso. Si, un hombre temperamental, posesivo, exentico, dominante y temido como lo era el dueño de NG se había permitido el placer de conocer y perderse en alguien tan…_artístico._

No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así, pero se daba el lujo de recordar siempre que podía. Aún cuando supiera que el tiempo corría, necesitaba sentir que todo aquello les era ajeno, que aquella figura nunca desaparecería, que aquel ser siempre le pertenecería. De una forma u otra siempre buscó sentir esa posesión sobre él. Ya fuera como jefe de banda, dueño de la compañía en que trabajaban…Necesitaba saber que sin importar el tiempo o las personas que pasaran entre sus vidas aquel ser de ojos azules le pertenecía.

Lentamente capturaba la imagen de su compañero sobre la cama, el cabello castaño caía hasta los hombros un tanto largo y desalineado mientras era protegido esta vez por una texana negra a juego de los pantalones de cuero que abrazaban los muslos firmes y las pantorrillas trabajadas, aferrándose a sus caderas únicamente sostenidos por un cinturón negro de hebilla plateada, la cual llevaba sutilmente marcadas las iníciales "TS". Su pecho era ligeramente cubierto por una camisa de seda carmesí. Botas negras y un toque trágico de delineador en los ojos complementaban un vestuario elegante, sensual y a la vez serio.

Seriedad.

Una característica que desentonaba en aquella figura poseedora de una energía desorbitarte, la misma que le hacía enloquecer una y otra vez en los escenarios, la que los había hecho lograr llegar a la sima, la que había cautivado sus miradas y pensamientos. Ryuichi era un dios encarnado y cualquiera que le hubiese contemplado era incapaz de negarlo… Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro del empresario y tecladista. Su mismísimo pecado alguna vez había utilizado aquella figura para la descripción de uno de sus personajes (1). Sin embargo durante tanto tiempo se había convertido en el protector y guía del cantante. Cada acción, cada movimiento y palabra era supervisada por su persona. Nada podía dañarle, nadie se atrevía a poner sus manos sobre aquel cuerpo por un simple motivo: ese hombre le pertenecía a alguien y es bien sabido que las propiedades de Tohma Seguchi nunca se tocan…

.-¿Iremos al bar?-.

La voz salió suave mientras sus ojos azules se posaban en su compañero rubio, sonrió suavemente. Tohma siempre se vestía elegante, esta vez usaba un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa verde suave y el chaleco en combinación con el saco del traje y aquel sombrero que siempre solía usar. Sus facciones eran finas, sus ojos verdes combinaban con su melena rubia, su rostro poseía curvas que asemejaban la imagen de un adolecente. Una apariencia de ángel que le hacía adorarle. Sus manos alrededor de su cintura con una postura ligeramente cansada y estudiada. Adoraba esas manos. Eran delgadas, suaves y a la vez fuertes, las mismas que producían los sonidos que le enamoraban y excitaban. Elegantes y protectoras. Frías y hermosas.

Tohma siempre le pareció una especie de ángel caído, con una gracia física absorbente y un carácter fuerte y decidido. Un aura dominante que era de temer para muchos. Desde que lo conoció le mostro un rostro calculador no obstante siempre le pareció humanamente asombroso, dándole muestras de ser un ser casi perfecto. Confiaba ciegamente en él, había aprendido a lo largo del tiempo que solo existía una persona que se interesaba en él, de la misma forma que él lo haría y esa persona era Tohma, él era el único que le interesaba, el único que le cuidaba…

La única persona que merecía ser amada por él. A pesar que siempre mostraría esa apariencia aniñada y tierna a las personas, su ser era un enigma inclusive en ocasiones para sí mismo. Pero en aquel modo, en el modo humano, en su lado real era cuando se tornaba apasionante, sincero, directo, era la manera en la que dejaba su papel de amigo, donde le protegía, donde el confidente aparecía, cuando se preocupaba y trasnochaba a su lado…

Es el punto donde deja de lado la amistad, el cariño y la protección de camaradas, para tornarse un amante. Sería vergonzoso que alguien supiera su historial amoroso, ya que aun cuando tuvo a su disposición todas las experiencias que pudo haber pensado, en su mayoría no las realizo por respeto a una persona, por el detalle de que solo podía vivir para Seguchi.

.-¿No te interesa la tormenta?-.

Su voz salió algo picara mientras caminaba hacía la cama. Él otro simplemente se recostó un poco más, limitando a sujetar al peluche rosado a su lado para lanzarlo juguetonamente al aire. En un gesto infantil, un gesto que llama desesperadamente a un rastro de inocencia que ya no existe, el rastro que devoró el tiempo y devoraron los cuerpos humanos.

Siempre respetaría el hecho de que Sakuma luchara por extraer algo de ingenuidad de su pasado. Porque a diferencia de los demás comprendía su pasado y su desesperación por sentirse puro, Pero aun así, prefería aquel rostro de muñeca rota, donde su alma aparecía torcida, su cuerpo desnudo brillante, su corazón tembloroso y su temperamento ardiente y furioso hasta llegar a un punto donde se volvía técnicamente loco.

.-"Se sincero Tohma… ¿alguna vez me ha importado?-.

Una risa chispeante escapo de ambos inundando la habitación. La lluvia seguía su repetitivo sonido sin preocupaciones.

.- Tendrá que ser mañana Ryu-chan….hoy estoy cansado-.

Y Con aquella frase aparecía la sonrisa que el aludido detestaba. La que mostraba a todos, la que había comenzado a usar cuando declaro que la vida era un asco y no le importaba.

.-Tohma-.

Su voz salió casi infantil. Suave, preciosa como cuando comenzaban los ensayos y jugaba a entonar, a volverse perfecto. Cuando entre las actuaciones de una figura sensual y erótica, terminó por volverse un artista sin crédito…no había antes existido tal voz en semejante figura.

.-¿SI?-.

Una ceja se alzó mientras le observaba atento. El menor se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía el rubio; y mientras separaba sus labios se dejaba caer en los brazos del otro, abrazándole en un intento desesperado de hacerlo sentir humano.

.- te amo-.

Una lagrima corrió como la lluvia entre las ventanas y mientras el silencio se dejaba hacer podía sentir esos brazos sujetarle, ese aroma a rosas invadir su cuerpo, el encanto de la música susurrar en sus oídos y el pensamiento de que Ryuichi Sakuma le pertenecía nunca antes le había parecido tan aterrador…

Precisamente en su adoración había corrompido lo único valioso y puro que tenía en su vida…

Y era por eso que no podía dejar de culparse. Era por eso que prefería ignorar amarle. Porque en su desesperado intento sentía que solo le rompía. Para él aquellos ojos le miraban con devoción y dolor, eran dos cosas demasiado distintas unidas en una forma abstracta. Era demasiado pensar que le amaba y no debía confesarlo para no lastimarle. Después de todo siempre corrompía todo. Siempre lo destrozaba y por mas que había intentado no dañarlo, le había vuelto dependiente a él y no quería cambiarlo…quería sentir que solo le pertenecía…

Frágil y herido. Como una gota de agua que se deslizaba sus vidas habían compaginando en un punto sobre la ventana, deslizándose hasta estrellarse en una sola, siguiendo un patrón imaginario. Guiados por el viento y la necesidad física y química de las sustancias que les conforman, patrones de conducta que se necesitaban. Apariencias delgadas y de bajo perfil, revoloteando hasta caer de la visión de la ventana. Hasta estrellarse en un punto del vacío…cuales gotas de agua al precipicio en caída libre.

Y a pesar de que se fundían y desasían como el agua, era imposible dejar de buscar su tacto. Entre pensamientos sentía esos labios rojizos consentir su barbilla.

En desesperados intentos de hacer físico el contacto dejo que sus manos jugaran con aquella figura. Le necesitaba, aun cuando jamás lo aceptaría lo hacía. Porque se había vuelto una necesidad para sentirse vivo, para continuar, para darse a la idea de que lo que fuera que tuviera era por él y para ellos…

Ryuichi había aparecido en su vida como un accidente, de improviso, con sus ojitos azules brillantes, queriendo entenderlo todo, con sus sueños de idealista, con las ganas de volver al mundo un lugar hermoso, sintiéndose feliz, deseando y soñando. Venía dentro de una caja que se encargo de abrir, para presentarle cada sitio y cada mentira. Para hacerle sentir lo amargo que podía ser la realidad. Y después de ello se maldigo cientos de veces, hasta que lucho irremediablemente contra lo indetenible. Le llenó de inocencia, pero no era lo mismo.

Aun así luchaba por recuperarlo. Hasta que logro visualizar la imagen preciosa de una figura sensual que almacenaba una mente adulta, fría, elegante y siniestra, contrastando indudablemente con un corazón roto llenó de amor, de pasión, de alegría….una combinación de contrastes llenos de imposibles vueltos realidad…En una sola persona.

.-Ryuichi-.

Su voz salió cristalizada, cansada y ansiosa. No podía dejar de pensarle, de quererle. A pesar de que el dolor lo conoció de su mano y palabra; aún cuando sabía que gran parte del dolor que había vivido se lo debía a él, no podía detenerse, hacía ya tiempo que eso había superado un sentimiento de cuatro letras, que había dejado atrás lo planeado y establecido.

Que había arrevasazado el límite de lo permitido.

Le necesitaba para vivir. No era una opción, era una necesidad el cuidarle, adorarle, protegerle, acompañarle. Ser su cómplice y su amante. Más de una noche se había encontrado a si mismo gritando su nombre desesperadamente en la cama, aferrándose a su cuerpo y a su esencia en un lazo personal y carente de cordura. Le había enloquecido, lo había enfermado y la única medicina que surgía efecto era él…cual efecto placebo su mente solo podía imaginarle…su corazón adorarle.

Perfección de una forma humana, era todo lo que definía Seguchi. La gracia y el poder. Las características sobresalientes de su carácter eran reconocidas pero aquellos gestos sencillos eran ignorados por la mayoría. En cambio Ryu había aprendido a escucharlos, a sentirlos y a vivir por ellos. Cada gesto implicaba cientos de esfuerzos en su mente y por ello los apreciaba, aún cuando se había tornado depresivo en sus adentros cuando no estaba, sonreía…

En una absurda paradoja, un ser roto, tan vivo y tan latiente como lo era Ryuichi era difícil de encontrar. Tohma poseía características asombrosas, una inteligencia nata y un recelo que le encantaba. Aun cuando comprendía lo complicado que esa relación era, aun cuando había aceptado compartirle de una forma u otra, luchaba contra sus pesares, deseaba simplemente perderse en el. Saber que era él lo único que su tecladista necesitaba.

Su pareja era temida, con esa sonrisa vacía. Solo él era merecedor de su sinceridad, que por supuesto le había costado, que desde aquella infancia entendía le costaría caro.

Tuvo que aprender cosas, a controlar su carácter, lucho por satisfacer las necesidades mentales, físicas y emocionales de su amante. Se encargo de aprender cada palabra, cada gesto. Durante esos años había formado una figura distinta a lo planeado y entre ese esfuerzo y dedicación había destellos de placer que pertenecían a Tohma.

Lo amaba, aun cuando comprendía ese recelo al mundo. La infancia fue dura, al adolescencia peor, habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas y aun así, se perdía en el, hasta no poder, había descubierto las maravillas de una mete fría, lo caótico de la vida. La realidad le sonaba fascinante y su mundo parecía inigualable, embriagante, indescriptible.

Todo lo que se refería a él era indescriptible, sin importar las cantidades de letras que le dedicara, que hiciera, las melodías, los sonidos, nada satisfacía la sensación primordial de amarle y entregarse en ello.

La lluvia resonaba, sus huellas inundaban ambas mentes, cuerpos que se enlazaban entre caricias y besos. Gestos que se consumen antes de iniciar, movimientos predecibles, roses involuntarios, palabras suaves y miradas absorbentes. Sus manos deslizándose entre las camisas, entre la piel y la tela.

Necesidades….

¿Hace cuanto esto dejo de ser una necesidad?¿Hace cuanto dejo de ser un simple cariño? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que esa necesidad se había vuelto su vida entera? A pesar de la edad, del tiempo, de la música, de la locura, nada se había extinguido, todo continuaba, proseguía, crecía….

Porque eran en momentos así, cuando la intimidad se volvía inminente. Cuando sus cabezas se tornaban frías y sus corazones ardientes. Eran en instantes como esos cuando lograba comprender cada situación, cada silencio. Eran los momentos donde lo invisible se volvía táctil. Amándose en silencio, perdiéndose en sus esencias. Espacios en los que sus corazones latían cual melodía en la música. Momentos en que se suspende el tiempo y solo existen las almas…

Momentos en Que solamente eran ellos y la lluvia…

.-"Te amo Ryuichi…-.

---*---Owari---*---------

Aclaraciones:

1)) Bien esto se refiere a que Eiri había utlizado el físico de Ryu para describir a un personaje en alguna de sus novelas :3, suena tentador xD

pueden creerlo? Lo escribi durmiéndome! Le dije a mi madre voy a dormir pero espera escribiré… y así stuvo como una hora.. no lo se, no tengo idea cuanto tarde, todo era por una ideíta rara…y waaa salió esto.. aaaah esque pensaba en ti y no podía parar de pensar en ti.. necesitaba volcar algo, aaah yo soy la cursi .. por k? aah? Enserio soy una cursi hahaha.. a ver que pasa, en fin, te extraño…esto lo hice mientras pensaba a las 7 me levanto… Te amoooo, aaaah tu eres mi Tohma , te adoro preciosa!!!uhaaa… ya me puse mas cursi jajaja, ya por fin lo edite :3 uhaaa publicada a peticion de mi amode :3

Espero les halla gusthado, y si no pues patéenme por ello y por quitarles su tiempo, djeen reviews, bombas, amenazas d muerte, uha se aceptan todo menos virus, ya saben, x eso de k okupo la lap ;D… whatever…cuídense y coman chocolates!!

Sao

Lets duel


End file.
